Au rendezvous
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Sequel de la trilogie A la Croisée des Mondes. Dix à quinze ans après Le miroir d'Ambre, Will est à l'heure au rendezvous. Une surprise et des souvenirs l'y attendent. Mini oneshot.


_Disclaimer : les personnages de Will et de Lyra appartiennent à Philip Pullman et je n'en abuse en aucun cas._

_Résumé : sequel de la trilogie "A la Croisée des Mondes". Dix à quinze ans après "Le miroir d'Ambre", Will est à l'heure au rendez-vous. Une surprise et des souvenirs l'y attendent._

**Au rendez-vous**

Will regarda sa montre. Midi pile. Il serait un peu en retard.

C'était le jour du solstice d'été. Depuis plus de dix ans, Will venait ce jour là dans le jardin botanique d'Oxford. La première fois, le cœur serré et plein d'espoir, il avait patiemment attendu un miracle, espérant qu'en se concentrant très fort il pourrait apercevoir la fine silhouette de Lyra. Mais rien…

Pourtant, fidèle à sa promesse, il était revenu chaque année, avec le même espoir au fond du cœur. Et, chaque année, il était reparti déçu, triste et nostalgique.

L'image de la Lyra de douze ans demeurait intacte dans sa mémoire. A quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler à présent ? Elle devait être une belle femme. Peut-être était-elle mariée ou avait-elle elle-même des enfants ? Venait-elle toujours au rendez-vous comme ils se l'étaient promis, bien des années plus tôt ?

Will, lui, n'avait personne dans sa vie. Plus personne depuis que Lyra avait disparu derrière la dernière fenêtre qu'il avait refermée.

Il sentit des larmes douloureuses lui monter aux yeux et lui serrer le cœur. Mais, cette année, une surprise l'attendait.

* * *

Sur le dossier banc qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur, un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années était assis. Pas très grand, il portait un jean élimé aux genoux et une chemise blanche défraîchie. Il était perché à l'envers sur le dossier du banc et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. 

Lorsque Will s'approcha, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil vaguement intéressé. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme en costume pouvait bien venir faire dans ce coin reculé d'Oxford ?

"- Bonjour, dit poliment Will."

"- Salut, répondit le gamin."

Will s'assit sur le dossier à côté de lui. Mais ses jambes à lui touchaient le sol.

Entre eux, un cœur gravé par un inconnu brillait sur le vernis terne.

"- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Will."

Le gamin hocha la tête. Il avait les cheveux un peu trop longs et l'air soucieux. Quelque chose en lui rappelait inexorablement à Will l'enfant qu'il avait été, une quinzaine d'année auparavant.

"- Ta petite amie ? demanda Will."

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard outré.

"- Non, c'est juste une copine. C'est pas ma petite amie."

Will rit intérieurement en pensant à lui et à Lyra, avant qu'ils n'osent s'avouer leur inclination mutuelle.

Il plissa les yeux et visualisa Kirjava à ses pieds. Il lui souriait un peu mélancoliquement. Il le voyait de moins en moins ces temps-ci…

"- Et vous ? demanda le gamin."

Will réfléchit un instant.

"- Non, je n'attends personne. Enfin, pas vraiment."

Le garçon n'insista pas.

"- Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"- Josh. Et vous ?"

"- Will."

"- Vous voulez un chewing-gum ? demanda-t-il après un long silence."

Will accepta. Ils mâchèrent leurs chewing-gums sans parler, pendant d'interminables minutes. Enfin, une silhouette claire s'approcha d'eux.

"- Mina ! s'écria le gamin."

Will leva la tête.

La petite fille, assez ronde, avec une épaisse chevelure blond foncé semblable à celle de Lyra, leur sourit. Son ami sauta du banc et la rejoignit.

"- Bon, ben, salut… dit-il à Will."

"- Au revoir, répondit Will. Amusez-vous bien."

Les deux enfants disparurent hors de sa vue.

Will regarda sa montre. Treize heures. Le rendez-vous était terminé. Encore un… Il se releva lentement, comme s'il voulait prolonger indéfiniment cet instant hors du temps. Il toucha le cœur gravé du bout des doigts puis caressa Kirjava entre les oreilles. Le chat au pelage de jais ronronna. Will se promit de veiller attentivement sur lui.

Puis, avisant un caillou pointu sur le sol, il s'en saisit et à côté du cœur, il grava soigneusement "Lyra + Will". Enfin, avec un sourire, il ajouta en dessous "Mina + Josh".

Il laissa retomber le galet et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard au banc, il s'en alla.

* * *

Au même moment, au même endroit, et pourtant à des lieux et des lieux de là, une jeune caressait elle aussi le banc d'un doigt distrait. Il lui sembla sentir quelque chose gravé dans le bois, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. 

L'année suivante, lorsqu'elle reviendrait au rendez-vous, elle découvrirait son nom à côté de celui de l'homme qu'elle chérissait tant. Et, juste en dessous, ceux de deux inconnus.

* * *

FIN. 


End file.
